Beginning of Many Secrets
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: This is my first try at a power rangers story. I know I'm too old for this show, but I'm still a kid at heart and always will be. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) I also don't own anything, but my OCs and any other things that aren't part of the series.
1. Day of the Dumpster

I was meeting my friends at Ernie's, but deep down, I knew that today would be different. I met up with Capri, Kimberly, and Trini. Kimberly had just flipped off the balance beam, and landed perfectly. I was proud to call her my friend, and now we practice gymnastics together. My other friend, Billy, came in shortly after I did. I was excited to see how his first karate class went, but then Bulk and Skull had to come try and ruin our fun. Everyone laughed as Kimberly and Trini flipped them over on both sides of the balance beam.

"Nice job girls. I couldn't have done it better myself." I said as I walked over to the girls.

"Thanks Ashlynn." Kimberly said back with a huge smile.

I smiled back and went to see Jason and Zack. I was dating Jason, and he's the best boyfriend that anyone could ever want. My friend, Capri, has a boyfriend as well, but he doesn't go to our school. They make such a cute couple, though. I feel bad for her because I know she misses him just as much as he misses her.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to Jason, Zack, and Billy.

"Hey Ashlynn." "Hey babe." Zack, Billy, and Jason said at the same time.

I giggled as Jason wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug, before he started teaching his class. I felt a little bad for Billy because he was really trying to learn, but at least he was trying. Unlike Bulk and Skull, the well-known bullies, who were trying to intimidate Jason into helping them.

Jason just tried to talk them down, but when that didn't work, he showed Bulk a side kick, which Bulk did, and then a tornado kick, which Bulk failed miserably to copy. Everyone started laughing, including Jason and me.

"This is how it's done boys." I said before doing the tornado kick, exactly how Jason done it.

Everyone clapped except Bulk and Skull. I was taught karate by Jason, and continued practicing when I was alone because I figured that someday, it would come in handy. We all decided to sit down and have some smoothies. I was sitting next to Jason, when the Youth Center started to shake. Everyone was running out of the building, except Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Capri, and I. Jason was holding me up until all of us got teleported to a place that we didn't know. We all started looking around, until this giant floating, who called himself Zordon, started talking to us. He told us that five of us were going to save the world, if we chose to, and the other two would have to keep the secret.

Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini were chosen to be power rangers, and so that left Capri and me to keep their secret. Capri and I chose to keep their secret, but only if the gang chose to be rangers. They didn't go for it right then, and all of us ended up leaving. I stuck close to Jason because you never know what's going to happen. All of a sudden, we got attacked by some weird looking monsters. I was behind Jason, until I herd Kimberly scream. I ran to go help her and it felt good to get out some of my frustration out, but they got the best of me, and threw me into Kimberly and Billy.

"You ok, Ashlynn?" Billy asked as I slowly sat up.

"Yeah, Billy, I'm good." I replied with a small smile.

Capri and the others were next and I was really scared now because I had no idea what was going to happen next, until Jason and the others morphed. We were proud of them, and they were teleported again, but so were we. Capri and I were back in the command center watching the fight on the globe. Everyone was happy when they got back because the rangers won the fight. Capri and I watched as the gang finally decided to be rangers, and we were so happy. I hugged Jason and laughed as he spun me around.

"Everything's going to change now." I told him softly.

"Maybe, but with all of us together, nothing can change our bond." Jason said back as I smiled at him.

And I believed him. This was the start of our crazy life, and I hope it doesn't get too crazy. I'll just have to wait and see.

Ashlynn & Capri's outfit: mmpr_e1/set?id=107370449&lid=3180119


	2. High Five

"So, did you talk to him last night?" I asked Capri as we walked into the Youth Center.

"Yep, and he wishes that we could meet up. Oh, and the others said hi." Capri replied with a smile.

"Tell them that I said hi back, and today should be fun." I said with a smile as we saw Jason climbing a rope.

Everyone started laughing when Jason had his legs sitting on Billy, and swung him around. It was funny, but I was a little worried about their safety. Jason and Billy landed on the floor with a roll, and I was happy to see that they were in one piece.

"Have fun?" I asked as Jason and Billy walked up to us.

"Just a little bit." Jason replied as he wrapped his arm around me.

I was ok with that, even though he was a tad sweaty. Bulk and Skull then came in a tried to ruin our day, but they ended up just making themselves look even more stupid when Bulk couldn't get on the rope to climb. We laughed and walked off as Billy began explaining that he had built everyone communicators to keep in contact with each other. I was happy because now I could reach the others if I was in trouble. We all ended up transporting to the command center, and Zordon was proud of Billy, as were the rest of us.

The alarm started going off and Zordon sent the others to see what the putties were up to. Capri and I stayed in the command center, but that was only because he didn't want us to be captured by Rita, and used against the others. I was ok with that because I don't think that I could go against Jason. The others were fighting the putties, when Billy screamed. Capri hugged me, but I was freaking out. We watched as Trini made her way to Billy. I knew that she was afraid of heights, but I'm glad she put that aside to help her friend.

Trini finally got to Billy, and then they went to help the others. Capri and laughed at the human chain that consisted of Jason, Zack, and Kimberly. I couldn't believe that he actually did that, or that it actually worked. Capri and I nearly jumped when the alarms started going off again. Rita had sent a monster named Bones to the amusement park. The others morphed, which was still cool, and went to the amusement park, only to disappear.

"Where did they go?" Capri asked, when she noticed my scared expression.

"They've been suck into a time hole…" Zordon didn't get to finish that sentence because I finished it for him. "And that's where Rita wants them because then she can trap them and then take over the world."

Zordon was pleased that I picked up on that very quickly, but I was more focused on trying to see if we could help them. They battle looked like it was over, but then Rita sent down a giant, and it grabbed Jason. I was about to flip my lid, but Capri talked me down, saying that Jason would be fine, and that the others are working quickly to get to him. I was glad that she was here because if she wasn't, then I don't know what I would've done.

Jason then called for his zord, which came to him, and began to fight the giant monster. I laughed when he asked Zack how he was doing. Jason always knew how to make people laugh no matter what he was doing. Jason beat the giant monster, and now we were all at the Youth Center drinking smoothies.

We all got up as Billy was explaining more about our watches, but laughed with everyone else when Zack scared Trini, and she climbed the rope, pretty freaking quick I should say. We all had fun, and Jason even walked me home.

"Today was pretty amazing." I said as we reached the front door.

"Yeah, it sure was. Are you sure you're up for all this?" Jason asked as I turned to face him.

"It's a lot to take in, but you know that I'll do anything that helps you." I replied with a smile.

"You're too sweet." Jason said back before we kissed.

When we broke apart, I opened the door and headed inside.

"I love you." "I love you too." was the last things that were said before I closed the door, went up to my room, showered, and went to bed.

Ashlynn's outfit: mmpr_e2/set?id=108003102&lid=3180119

Capri's outfit: mmpr_e2/set?id=108003557&lid=3180119


	3. Teamwork

I woke up the next morning, showered, got dressed, and headed to school with Capri. We were talking about random things, when we came up on Kimberly and Trini asking people to sign a petition to help clean up the environment. Capri and I, along with Jason, Zack, and Billy, signed the petition, but only Capri and I went with Kimberly and Trini to the dumpsite to deliver the petitions. Jason told me to be careful, and I told him that I would, and that if we got attacked, then I would call him. Jason kissed me quickly before walking off with Zack and Billy. Bulk, Skull, and whoever the girl was standing by Bulk decided to start trouble, but I thought it was funny when Bulk and Skull ended up in the trashcans. I think everyone thought it was funny because everyone was laughing. Kimberly, Trini, Capri, and I walked around them and headed to the dumpsite.

"This place is disgusting." Capri said as we walked through the dumpsite.

"I agree." I said as all of us stuck close together.

We ended up being attacked by putties. Capri and I fought together, like we always do, but we kept getting outnumbered. We finally defeated the putties, and Kimberly and Trini went to join the others, while Capri and I went to the command center to catch our breath.

"You girls were amazing." Alpha said as we watched the rangers fight.

"Thanks Alpha. Jason taught me how to defend myself, so all the credit goes to him." I said back with a smile.

I kept getting tensed whenever any of our friends got hurt, but I was hoping that this thing with their weapons Zordon was talking about worked because they needed all the help that they could get. The gang ended up calling their zords, and I knew that they would win for sure. When nothing affected the monster, Zordon told the gang to come to the command for more instructions. I was happy to see them, but I couldn't wait for the world to be safe for another day.

Zordon gave the gang new weapons and told them that they could combine them if needed. The gang headed back out to fight, and Capri and I watched on the viewing globe. The gang ended up combining their weapons and defeated Rita's monster. Capri and I hugged each other because we were super happy. We met the gang back at the school, and helped clean up the mess that Bulk and Skull made.

"Today was pretty interesting." I said to Jason as he walked me home, like he always does.

"Yeah, it has been. Alpha told me that you and Capri helped the girls fight off putties." Jason said as we started to walk up the driveway.

"Yeah. We weren't going to leave them, and we learned from the best, so I knew that we could hold our own." I said with a smile.

"I know and I'm proud of you both." Jason said with a smile as well.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." I said when we reached the door.

"You're welcome baby girl and yeah, see you tomorrow." Jason said before he kissed me.

I kissed back, and when we pulled apart, I watched Jason leave before I went inside. I didn't know why Rita wanted to rule Earth, but I knew that she wouldn't succeed with the others protecting Earth. Even if they got knocked down, Capri and I would help, even though we're not rangers. Just because we're not, doesn't mean anything because we know that good always defeats evil.

Ashlynn's outfit: mmpr_e3/set?id=109026559&lid=3180119

Capri's outfit: mmpr_e3/set?id=109027154&lid=3180119


	4. A Pressing Engagement

I woke up the next morning by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller, and saw that it was my girl, Aisha. She lives in Stone Cannon, which is where I used to live before I moved to Angel Grove. Capri and I met her, and her friends Adam and Rocky, and we all hit it off really well. I really didn't want to move, but I had to because, well, you see my parents are divorced and my dad won full custody of me. That's the reason why I live in Angel Grove, but I honestly wouldn't change it for the world because I fell in love with Jason, and I wouldn't lose him. I finally answered my phone, and then started to get ready.

"Hey Aisha." I said as I was getting dressed.

"Hey girl, sorry if I woke you." Alisha said back.

"It's ok. What's up?" I asked as I fixed me something to eat.

"Nothing much, just getting ready for school, and missing one of my best friends." Alisha replied as she laughed.

"Same here girl, but I've gotta go because Jason is here, but I'll talk to you later, and tell the boys that I said hi." I said back with a laugh.

"Alright girl and I will." Aisha laughed back before we hung up.

Jason and I walked to the Youth Center, and I watched, with Ernie and a whole lot of other people, as Jason tried to beat the bench pressing record. He was doing well, until Ernie lost count, and Jason had to start over. Jason was one count from beating the record, and then everyone started looking at Kimberly because she was blowing a bubble. Zack crashed into her, and Jason dropped the bar on his chest. I felt bad for him, and I know the others did too. Jason and Zack were sitting at a table, talking, and watching Kimberly, so I joined them.

"You did great sweetheart." I said as I hugged Jason from behind.

"Thanks baby girl." Jason said back as he patted my arm, before I sat next to him.

We were having fun until Bulk and Skull decided to come over and spoil it, like they always do because they don't have a life. I almost went after Bulk when he grabbed Jason out of his chair, but I sat back down when Jason told Zack and I that he could handle it. I started laughing, along with everyone else, when Jason started tickling Bulk, and then Bulk turned around and ripped his pants, which just made us laugh harder. Skull ended up ripping Bulk's pants completely in half, and that just made everyone laugh even more. They finally left, and as Ernie was walking to us, Jason's watch started beeping. All of us got up, and went to the hall, to talk to Zordon. Jason, Zack, and Kimberly went to fight, and I went to the command center to watch from there.

"He'll get through this. He knows what he's doing, I hope." I said to try to calm Alpha down because he was getting on my nerves.

"Ashlynn's right Alpha. Jason needs to believe in himself, and he will win." Zordon said, and that made me smile that he believed in me.

"He needs help." I said as Rita made Goldar and her other monster grow.

The others got there, and Alpha pulled up Jason's fight on the viewing globe. Capri came over and gave me a side hug, and I was thankful for that because I needed it. Zordon told the gang about their crystals, which they made, and told Alpha to send them to Jason. I was happy that they were going to help him because the world would be in a bad place, if we didn't have them. The gang showed up and they called their zords, joined together, and fought Goldar and the monster. The rangers won the battle, and now we're back at the Youth Center watching Jason beat the bench press record. Jason beat the record, and everyone was super happy.

"You did it." I said as I hugged him.

"I couldn't have done it without you and our friends." Jason said back as he hugged me.

We pulled apart as Ernie brought over a cake, and lucky for me that Jason pulled me back just in time because Bulk tripped over a weight, and landed face first in the cake. We all laughed, and then Jason walked me home, like he always does.

"I'm so proud of you, you know." I said as I leaned against the wall next to my front door.

"I know, and like I said, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you or our friends." Jason said as he stood in front of me.

Jason and I just stood there, and talked before my dad came out, and told me that I had to come in. Jason and I kissed before I went inside.

"How was your day?" my dad asked.

"It was awesome. Jason beat Bulk's bench press record." I replied with a smile.

"That is awesome." my dad said with a laugh as he noticed my face expression.

"You should've been there. You would've been so proud of him because he didn't back down." I said as I looked at my dad. He's always like Jason, and has treated him like he was his son.

"I am proud of him, and I wish I could've been there." my dad said with a sigh.

My dad and I talked for a little bit longer before I went to bed. I'm glad we got to talk because he's normally too busy to talk to me, but maybe things will change. I'm just scared that he'll find out about Rita and what's going on, and then I'll have to explain everything, and I don't know what I'm going to do if that happens, and he makes me leave Jason. Well, this is goodnight, and sweet dreams.

Ashlynn's outfit: mmpr_e4/set?id=110691667&lid=3180119


End file.
